I Think I Got That
by myshipperheart17
Summary: Potential SPOILERS for further on in 5B! Captain Swan fluffy one-shot, set in the magical time in the future when they get out of the Underworld. I just really needed some fluff to get me through this angsty time! I don't own these amazing characters, they belong to the OUAT team - I just love them. Only rated M to be absolutely on the safe side - probably overly cautious!
FLUFF to get me through until next week! Another ridiculously similar one shot to the last thing I wrote - apparently Captain Swan waking up together fics are my new thing! Based on my own desperate need for cute CS scenes, and some spoilers floating around out there for the rest of 5B! Enjoy!

* * *

The house was gloriously quiet, and the first glow of dawn was only just creeping through the tiny gap in the curtain.

For the first few seconds of being awake, she almost forgot that this wasn't the Underworld version of their house, but their actual Storybrooke home. A smile played across her lips as she realised that they weren't trapped in purgatory, but back in the real world. And, most importantly, they were together.

She rolled over and scooted a little closer to the middle of the bed, relishing the cool bit of the pillow against her cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it almost seemed a shame to wake him. On the other hand though…

She ran her hand up his chest and behind his neck to run her fingers through his hair, gradually moving her body closer and closer to his as she went. She smiled as he began to stir, snuggling herself against his chest and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. She winced when she ran her hand over the scar at his heart, where she had plunged Excalibur through that night she wished she could erase from her memory. But all thoughts of that vanished as his arm wrapped around her waist and locked her against him.

"Good morning," she whispered, tilting her head up to face him as he sleepily kissed her temple.

"Morning, love," he replied, finally opening his eyes and meeting her gaze.

She was so glad his wounds from the Underworld were healing, the deep, aggressive cuts and bruises which had littered his handsome face having served as an inescapable reminder of the torture he had endured. She reached up to trace the side of his face, enjoying these deliciously quiet moments before the day had really begun.

He caught her hand in his own and placed a kiss to her knuckles before pulling her even closer and kissing her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Question?" she asked, as they pulled briefly apart for air, "Realistically, how long do you think we can get away with staying in here for?"

He grinned at her, one of those smiles that made her heart feel like it might actually be expanding, and lay back on the pillow, running his hand over her back as she snuggled back against him, her head on his chest.

"Well, I just came back from the dead, we just escaped Hades's clutches in the Underworld AND you just accepted my proposal… I'd say we're well within our rights to stay in here for the entire weekend."

She laughed, nodding in agreement, and holding her hand out in front of them to look at the ring for the millionth time, feeling a rush of excitement when she flashed back in her mind to him asking her to spend the rest of their crazy lives with him.

"Really?" she replied, teasingly, "I was thinking the whole week."

She pulled him back toward her again before he could respond, pressing another kiss to his mouth before reluctantly moving out of his arms and towards the edge of the bed, stretching her legs out and placing her feet flat on the floor. Being on such solid ground was a nice feeling.

"Swan, I'd spend forever just in this room if that's what you wanted. Whatever would make you happy."

The wonderful thing was, she knew he meant every word. He was content to take on whatever role in her life he was required to - whether that was helping out with Henry, or having dinner with her parents, aiding her in some high stakes magical fight against some notorious villain, or, in this case, spending an entire weekend locked away from the world, just the two of them, getting used to being a live-in, soon to be married, hopelessly loved up couple.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked, as she shoved her feet into her slippers and padded towards the door, with the sole purpose of bringing them much needed cups of coffee.

"I think I got that when you split your heart with me in the Underworld," he replied, his tone playful but a genuine look of disbelief on his face. He looked like that every time he talked about the fact she was willing to literally share her heart with him.

She almost decided to forget the coffee and just get back to him immediately, but she knew if she didn't go now, now that she was standing up, outside the warmth of the blankets and his arms, she never would. And 2pm Emma would regret foregoing her morning coffee.

"Good. I'll be back. With coffee."

"Perfect," he replied.

"And Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine."

It didn't matter how many times he said it, hearing him tell her he loved her would never fail to make her smile, and make her stomach flip. Before him, she thought that to be strong she had to avoid this sort of relationship - that to be strong, she couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable and open with someone else. How very wrong she had been.

"I know… I think I got that when you asked me to marry you."

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome, bring on 5x25!**


End file.
